


These Feelings Aren't Fake

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: "Phillip Carlyle," she informs him. "His first time with us. His first time in this industry entirely, actually." She doesn't miss the subtle, desirous shift of Phineas' body. Lettie presses the small device on her breast, the radio coming to life in her ear. "Lettie to Anne…recall Phillip's fluffer," she says without prompting."Copy that," Anne's tinny voice comes back.





	These Feelings Aren't Fake

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to stand by my 'I don't really write AUs' and entirely blame the Barlyle discord, cause that's what drives me to this nonsense. **Porn AU** came up, so I wrote a quick thing; Phineas is the CEO of a porn production company, Phillip is the new talent, enjoy!

With an unwavering stride Phineas makes his way through the set. A lighting assistant steps out of his way at the gruff behest of the gaffer, and a fluffer cuts across the room ahead of him, wiping their mouth as they duck around the harried camera crew. Phineas doesn’t bat an eye. There’s a systematic beat to the apparent chaos as the crew organise themselves, and Barnum draws up beside the project manager overseeing it all.

“All well?” he hums, smile charmingly quirked. Lettie smirks up at him.

“Hon, as if I would let it be anything else.” And he laughs, because she’s perfectly correct.

“You know the score, got to at least stick my head around the door, make an appearance."

The woman makes a sympathetic noise before her expression turns sly. "You picked a good day though."

He side-glances at her, clearing his throat when her teasing silence starts to prickle his curiosity. Lettie laughs, clear and warm.

"We have a new talent, _just_ your type."

"Oh?" Phineas was definitely interested now. Lettie inclines her head and he follows her look across the room to where a young man had just entered. He was truly stunning, and Phineas knew already he would be quickly climbing the popularity ranks with their audience. He hums a deep, aroused sound, not caring that Lettie's smirk grows even more smug.

His eyes sweep appreciatively over the neatly styled hair that would soon be tousled by rough fisting hands, the strong jaw and full lips which would stretch beautifully around a cock, he was sure, and the angular cheeks that framed the most stunning blue eyes Phineas had seen in a long while. He was still dressed, but by the way the thin fabric of his shirt clung to his body, and the way his trousers stretched taught across his ass and thighs, there was clearly a monument beneath that Phineas would happily drag his lips and tongue all over.

Phineas easily imagines those clothes being stripped away, and smooth perfect thighs flexing with effort as the stunning man bounced needily on his cock, head thrown back and moaning in  ecstacy. He pictures a good, thick shaft, flushed and weeping and curved hungrily towards a well-cut stomach.

"I want him," Phineas breathes, tracking the ravishing creature as he picks his away tentatively across the set. Lettie’s eyebrows arch, her only indication of surprise by just how vehemently the man has taken to their new hire.

"Phillip Carlyle," she informs him. "His first time with us. His first time in this industry entirely, actually." She doesn't miss the subtle, desirous shift of Phineas' body. Lettie presses the small device on her breast, the radio coming to life in her ear. "Lettie to Anne…recall Phillip's fluffer," she says without prompting.

"Copy that," Anne's tinny voice comes back.

"Go get him, tiger."

Barnum is striding away before she's even finished, heading towards the dressing room to intimately introduce himself to Phillip Carlyle.


End file.
